Super Duper Dangan Ronpa 3
by FireGirl68 AKA Fire
Summary: They say if you graduate from Hope's Peak Academy, you'll be guaranteed a successful life. Some people call it 'The School of Hope'. But that hope does not last for long... *I DO NOT OWN DANGAN RONPA! IT BELONGS TO SPIKE! However, I do own all the OCs
1. Introductions

**Hi people! So originally posted this story on wattpad but my friend wanted to read it here so I put it here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where am I?" I barely heard myself as I looked around. I rubbed my eyes and stretched a little, "that was a good nap. But why was I napping? Come on Nozomi, think. What was the last thing you remember?"

_So this is Hope's Peak Academy? It's so big! It's almost twice the size of my big sis' office building. I still can't believe I got it! Okay, focus Nozomi, make sure when you get in not to trip._

Right, I was walking through the gates of Hope's Peak Academy. And then...I collapsed. Huh, I wonder what happened. Well where am I anyways? I got up and looked around. It looks like I'm in a bedroom, but why are there big metal covers on the walls? Are they covering windows or something?

What's this? I picked up a note: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! There will be a Welcome Ceremony at the Gym 8:00.

I looked at the clock: 7:50. Good I still have time. I got up from the bed and opened the door. The hallway's empty, I guess everyone's already there. I walked endlessly down multiple hallways until I finally found the Gym. I gently pushed the door open.

I opened the doors to see 15 other people already in the gym.

"Oh, another one!"

"So we're all here...I guess?"

"Can someone explain why we're here?"

"How about we start with who we are?"

"I'm Hisame Kei. Super Duper Highschool Level Musician," a boy with red hair said boredly.

"I'm Murasaki Aya! Super Duper Highschool Level Fashion Desginer!" a girl with pink hair said.

"Ishino Tamaki. Actress," a black hair girl said.

"I'm Suzuki Amaya! And I'm a cheerleader!" a girl with red hair said.

"Asami Akito, and I'm a Goth," a black hair boy said quietly.

"I'm an archer, the names Mori Yumiko," a girl with blue hair said.

"I'm Kirika Rin," a boy with blonde hair said, " and I'm the Super Duper Highscool Level Model."

"Yamamoto Haru, and I love gardening!" a boy with brown hair said.

"I'm Kyomu Akira," a boy with pink hair sighed, "and I'm good at math."

"I'm Ichijou Hiro, the Super Duper Highschool Level Artist!" a boy with green hair said.

"I"m Tori Sora...AND I'M INSANE!" a girl with magenta hair with rainbow highlights said giggly.

"Kirigiri Kyouko. Super Duper Highschool Level Detective..." a girl with purple hair said.

"I'm Togami Byakuya, heir to the Togami family," a blonde boy said.

"I'm Naegi Makoto. The Super Duper Highschool Level Luck," a boy with brown hair said.

"I'm Suzumi Hikari...And I'm the...?" a girl with black hair said.

"What about you?" Kirigiri asked me while everyone stared at me.

"Ummm, well...I'm Kasai Nozomi. And I'm the Super Duper Highscool Level...Klutz," I said meekly.

"How would a klutz get into Hope's Peak Academy?" Togami asked.

"Well, I missed a lot of school because of injuries I got from my clumsiness. I was still at the top of my school, so I guess Hope's Peak Acaemy was impressed with me and wanted me to come..." I said.

"Well now that that's done, can somebody please tell me why we're all just standing here?" Hisame asked rudely.

"The memo said that there would be a welcoming ceremony in the gym at eight. It's only 7:59," Togami said while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Who the hell cares about one friggin' minute!?" Ishino asked.

"Well, at least we know who the rude people are," Suzuki stuck her tongue at them.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Does that personality not work for you Suzuki-tan? How about this one?" Ishino asked happily.

"W-What's with her? Asami asked.

"Like I said, I'm an actress!"

"Upupupu~ Looks like everyone's getting antsy from waiting for so long, upupupu~"

"Who said that?" I looked around.

"It was I!" a doll fell from the ceiling.

"Huh!? A doll!?" Suzuki fell back from shock.

"It's soooo cute!" Murasaki sqeauled.

"I'M MONOKUMA! NOT A DOLL!" Monokuma said angrily.

"Well Monokuma, can you tell us why you brought us here?" Togami asked.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I'm your new principle!"

"O-Our principle!? Suzumi said in disbelief.

"Also, all of you punks...ARE EXPECTED TO LIVE HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Hisame looked angry.

"Isn't it sorta impossible? Just living here forever?" I asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. For those of ya that wanna leave, there's one rule you have to follow: In order to leave you have to kill somebody!"

"EH!?" everyone stared at Monokuma.

"Well, that's it for now. Oh right," Monokuma brought out a box from nowhere and put it in front of us," these are your digital notebooks, it will be your beary best friend in this school, so please be careful."

"Digital Notebooks?" Kirika asked, "what are,huh, where did he go?"

"Probably to where ever those cameras are connected to," Kyomu said.

"Well for now, we should probably look for a way out. I'll be going by myself," Togami said already heading for the door.

"Hey wait a minute," Ishino said with a scary face, "all of our lives are at risk here, and you think you can just go by yourself? Hmph."

"One of us could be planning to kill each other," Kirigiri said.

"Huh!?"

"What!?"

"No one would-"

"You can't fully deny it now can you? One of us is probably plotting to kill somebody right now in order to get out," she turned and left through the door Togami went through just moments ago.

Somebody's planning to commit murder?

* * *

**By the way, I wrote the names the Japanese way so their first name is said after their last name.**


	2. Hope's Peak Academy

I opened my eyes and got out of bed. We spent all day yesterday trying to find a way out with no avail. I guess today we'll have to try harder, but first I'll check out the Digital Notebook's we got yesterday.

I turned it on and a picture of me with my name and other information appeared. Buttons with different symbols appeared at the top. The first one lead to my information, the second lead to a map, the third a list of rules, and the last button lead to...huh? A blank page. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Upupupupu, well I'm sure you'll find out about that page beary soon!"

"Huh! Monokuma! How'd you get in!?"

"You should really lock your door before you go to sleep, you never know someone could come in here and kill you in your sleep," before I could stop him he left and went who knows where.

"Well, moving on. Now, let's see what the rules are here."

**Rule 1: Students have to live in the academy forever.**

**Rule 2: From 10:00 PM to 7:00 Am are considered 'night hours'. During the night hours some areas may be restricted.**

**Rule 3: Only sleep in the dormitory rooms, sleeping in any other rooms will lead to punishment.**

**Rule 4: You may investigate Hope's Peak Academy freely. No limitations have been placed on your actions.**

**Rule 5: Harming the principle and destroying the surveillance cameras is prohibited.**

**Rule 6: The student who kills one of their classmates will 'graduate,' as long as they are not found out for their crime.**

**Rule 7: You cannot leave your room during the night hours.**

**Rule 8: Lending your Digital Notebook to somebody is prohibited**

**Rule 9: Breaking down the doors is not allowed**

**Additional rules may be added later on+**

What's with these rules! This school is crazy! Well, hopefully we'lll get out soon, I guess I'll go get some breakfast.

::X::X::

"Good morning," I turned to see Ichijou.

"Ichijou-kun, good morning," I replied with a smile.

"Ichijou-kun sounds so dull and boring," he pouted, "just call me Hiro!"

"Ok then, Hiro-kun. Then you can call me Nozomi!"

"What are two joking about?" Togami suddenly appeared.

"Good morning Togami-kun," he just ignored me and sat down. Well he's very rude.

One by one the others came in all of the chairs were taken. "Did anybody find any information on getting out?" Naegi asked. Everybody looked at each other shaking their heads.

"There are the dorms, a cafeteria, a kitchen, a storeroom, a gym, an infirmary, a large bath, and a stair well leading to the second floor. However, it was blocked with a gate, we tried to open it, but with no avail," Kirika said shrugging his shoulders.

"But, the gate has holes in it right?" Mori asked him, "then someone small should be able to squeeze through them." Everyone's eyes were on me.

::X::X::

"Can you get through?" Mori asked the fifth time.

"No, it's impossible," I got back up on my feet," I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was a stupid plan anyways," she sighed.

"Ah Mori-chan, do you mind if I ask how you became an archer?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Well, it happened when I was 12, so about four years ago. My parents wanted me to choose a sport, they laid out numerous equipment around me. I picked up a bow, and before I knew it I became a professional archer," she said twirling her long pale blue hair.

"That's amzaing! I've tried different sports, but..."

"You got a sports injury from each one?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Hey you two!" I looked up to see Suzumi, "were you able to get through the gate?"

"Ah, no. Sorry," I said.

Suzumi sighed, "it's alright. Well, lets go look around the other areas of the school."

::X::X::

I plopped my self on my bed and sighed. Another day of searching to no avail. I took out my pigtails and covered myself with my blanket. Maybe something good will happen tomorrow.

"Good Morning!"

I opened my eyes to see Monokuma appear on the screen.

"Well now, it seems something beary bad happened to one of your 'close friends'."

W-What does he mean by that? I quickly ran out of my dorm. Everybodies fine, right? He was just lying to trick us, I know he was.

I opened the doors to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. "What did he mean something bad happened to somebody?" Kyomu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Somebody murdered somebody," Togami said bluntly.

"H-H-HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CALMLY!?" Hisame said furiously.

"Wait, he's right. If you look around you'll notice not everyone is here," Kirigiri said. Somebody isn't here, let's see: Me, Kirigiri, Togami, Hisame, Murasaki, Ishino, Tori, Suzuki, Asami, Kirika, Hiro, Kyomu, and Yamamoto. Some people are missing..."Naegi, Mori, and Suzumi!" I thought out loud.

Before I knew it everyone left the cafeteria in search for our possibly dead friends. "Um, your Kasai-chan right?" I looked up to see Murasaki.

"Your right, and your Murasaki."

"Wow, your so good with names, unlike me."

"It's one of my few good qualities, well what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well first of all, I love your hair when it's down! It's so cute, you should wear it down more often! Secondly, did you lose your shoes?"

I looked down and realized I didn't have any shoes. I guess I panicked just a bit too much, however I know one thing: Today nothing good will happen, only bad.


	3. The First Murder

"Thanks for waiting Murasaki-san," I opened the door with my hair back in its pigtails and my feet was covered with shoes.

"Ah, it's no problem. Come on, let's go look for the others."

::X::X::

"Naegi-kun!" I skidded in my path stopped in front of the brunette boy, "thank goodness your okay. But, have you seen Suzumi-san or Mori-san?"

"No, sorry. Why, did something happen?"

"Well, Monokuma said that something bad happened, so..."

"Where is everyone!?"

"Well everyone except you, Suzumi-san, and Mori-san weren't at breakfast this morning. But since you're okay, either Suzumi or Mori are in trouble. What were you doing Naegi-kun?"

"Oh, um. I-I woke up late and g-got lost."

I was about to question him before I heard someone scream. "That was Murasaki-san!Let's go Naegi-kun!"

"Murasaki-san, are you o-" I couldn't finish the sentence. Because there in front of us was Mori-san, laying down in a pool of blood.

"Ding dong, dang dong! A body has been found! Please meet in the gym immediately," Monokuma appeared out of nowhere,

"How could we when someone is clearly dead," I screamed.

"Upupupu, I believe I see great anger in front of me. Too bad! If you really cared about your friend, you'll come to the gym!"

::X::X::

"Why exactly did we have to meet here?" Kirigiri asked when everyone, including Suzumi who claimed she was trying to open the gate to the second floor.

"I'm sure you all heard, Mori Yumiko has been found dead! And her murderer, upupupu, is one of you!" Monokuma started laughing.

"WHAT!?" Everybody was shocked.

"And why would they kill somebody?" Tori asked.

"Isn't it obvious? So they could graduate from this awful school," Togami smirked.

"That's right! They didn't break a rule or anything," Monokuma said.

"But, if someone did kill Mori Yumiko-san, wouldn't they be able to graduate now?" Kyomu asked.

"Nope! As stated in rule six: you can't let anyone find out you did it! In order to find the murderer, you will all be held in a class trial within a set time after every murder!" Monokuma announced.

"A class trial? What's that?" Yamamoto asked.

"In class trials, you'll try to find out the murderer. If you vote for the right person, they get punished! If you vote for the wrong person, everyone but the murderer gets punished!"

"Punished?"

"Also known as executions! Now if you look at your digital notebooks, new pages were added. Good luck, and see you at the class trial!" Monokuma then disappeared while everyone was looking at their digital notebooks.

**The Monokuma Files:**

**Victim: Mori Yumiko**

**Time of death: Around 11:00 PM.**

**Found in infirmary. There seem to be deep gashes in her back.**

"It give information on how Mori Yumiko-san died," Kyomu said.

"Well, now that we know a bit more about her death, let's go investigate," Kirigiri said.

::X::X::

Mori Yumiko, died in the infirmary at around 11 PM. There are deep gashed in her back. "This was probably the weapon causing the gashes in her back," Asami said holding up a pair of scissors covered in blood.

"Those scissors are probably used to cut long bandadges. So maybe both Mori-san and her murderer were injured and had to go to the infirmary? And then when Mori-san wasn't looking, her murderer used the scissors to kill her?" I asked.

"That isn't how she died, if you look closely you can see a red line on her neck showing she was strangled," Kirigiri pointed out.

"I'm tired of waiting, let's get this show on the road," Monokuma appeared on the screen, "please enter through the big red doors to proceed to the class trial.


	4. The First Class Trial

Once everyone was in the elevator, it went down until the doors open to a big room with a circle in the middle.

"What is that?" Murasaki pointed to the spot with a picture of Mori. The picture was black and white, an average picture you would use to put on somebody's grave, except it had a big red X through it.

"It's rude to ignore people just because they're dead, so I thought it'd be nice if she had a seat too. Now, everyone please settle in, and let's start out very first: Class Trial!" Monokuma said sitting in a big throne-like chair in the back.

"Um, what are we exactly suppose to do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, we couldn't get lot's of evidence, so I don't know where to start," Hisame said boredly.

"We should start with what killed her," Kyomu said, "it was **the big gashes in her back that caused her to die**."

"That wasn't what killed her! Kirigiri-san pointed out to me that there was a red mark on her neck. Mori-san died because someone strangled her!" I said.

"So someone strangled her, probably with a rope they found somewhere," Hiro said.

"**If it was with a rope doesn't that mean she could've just commited suicide**? I mean, what other explantion is there? She could've killed herself because she got scared?" Asami said.

"No, I don't think a rope killed her," I said.

"She's right," Naegi said, "on Mori-san's neck wasn't just one red mark, it was many. That means..."

"Somebody used their hands to strangle her," Togami said.

"Wouldn't that be the Insanity girl? Only someone insane enough would actually strangle someone with their barehands," Hisame said.

"Nope! It wasn't me!" Tori said happily.

"Like we would believe someone insane!" Yamamoto said.

"It wasn't her," Togami said, "last night I put a piece of string on the top of her door so I would know if she left her room. I checked it this morning, before she woke up, the string was still there."

"Ehhh! Are you a stalker!? You took the time and effort to put a piece of string on my door to see if I left in the middle of the night? How creepy is that Stalker-san?" Tori said.

"Stalker-san!?" Togami said angrily.

"But, are you really sure she died from stranglation? Someone could've just stabbed her and then clamped their hands around her neck to make it look like she died from stranglation?" Kirika said randomly.

"If you looked carefully at her forehead, it shows that she fell on her face. The murderer probably sliced her so she would fall, then they strangled her," Suzumi said.

"Ah! Now that I think of it, last night before I went to my room, I saw Yumiko-san heading to the infirmary, she didn't have any marks when I saw her last night," Ishino said all cutesy.

"She's right, I was with walking with her when Mori-san passed us," Suzuki said.

"Couldn't you two have just killed her? If you were accomplices anything one of you say the other would agree," Hisame said.

"No, if you look at the rules it states that only the one who commited the crime would graduate, therefore any accomplices wouldn't get any credit," Togami said.

"So last night Mori-san went to the infirmary, but why? **Was she sick or something**?" Hiro asked.

"She wasn't! We we're together all day looking around the school, she didn't show any signs of sickness!" I said.

"She probably went to get some bandadges. If you looked at her wrist, there were fresh bandadges wrapped around it," Suzumi pointed out.

"So she probably used the scissors to cut her bandadges when she finished wrapping her wrist. Then the murderer walked into the infirmary, and when she wasn't looking, **they grabbed the scissors and sliced her causing her to collapse so they could strangle her**, right?" Kyomu asked.

"Just wait a minute, Kyomu-kun. How did you know the murderer used scissors to slice her? You never went into the infirmary to check the crime scene, and we never mentioned the scissors."

"I went to the infirmary to check the crime scene after you left to head to the elevator Monokuma asked us to gather in," Kyomu said.

"You're lying," Naegi said, "Kirigiri and I stayed at the crime scene when Kasai-san left. When we went to the elevator, you were already there Kyomu-kun."

Kyomu stood there brushing his pink hair out of his face, "so you're saying last night when Mori-san went to the infirmary to get bandadges, I came in and when she wasn't looking I used the scissors she used and sliced her. And when she fell I used my hands to strangle her, right? Except one problem, I never even went to the infirmary, I DIDN'T AS MUCH AS SEE THE DOOR TO IT YET!"

Everyone got shocked at Kyomu's sudden outburst, he really was the quiet type. "But, if you weren't the one to kill her how did you know the murderer used scissors to slice her?" I asked.

"IDIOT! I'M A FRIGGIN' MATHEMATICIAN! I COULD EASILY FIGURE OUT THAT THE MURDERER USED A PAIR OF SCISSORS TO SLICE MORI YUMIKO-SAN! ANYBODY WHO'S EVER BEEN TO A NURSE'S OFFICE WOULD KNOW SCISSORS ARE THE ONLY THING CAPABLE OF DOING THAT!"

"There are plenty of other sharp objects the murderer could've used! But since you specifically knew what was used without anybody telling you, then it must have been you!"

"WHAT OTHER KIND OF OBJECTS WOULD HAVE BEEN USED!? THE ONLY LOGICAL EXPLANATION WOULD BE A PAIR OF SCISSORS! AND LIKE I SAID, **I HAVEN'T BEEN TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE HERE YET**!

"You're wrong! If you look at your hands, there are bandadges that weren't there yesterday showing that you went to the infirmary to get some bandadges! And when you arrived in the infirmary, you saw Mori-san and thought it would be the perfect oppurtunity to get out of this school!" I screamed.

He stood there looking angry, "Why? What did I do to derserve this? Ever since I was little I tried my best to become the best in my school to come here? So why!?"

"Okay everyone, it seem you all came to a conclusion, so it's Voting Time! Please vote by pressing the switch in front of you. Who is the guilty one?"

::X::X::

"Yup! You're all right! The one to murderer Mori Yumiko, was Kyomu Akira! Now for the Super Duper Mathematician, a special punishment awaits!

Before Kyomu could object a chain out of no where grabbed him by the neck and dragged him away. We all chased after him and saw him stop in the middle of a white box. A cage came from the ceiling and fell on top of the box so we couldn't get to him

The white box was almost the size of the room, so Kyomu didn't have any trouble moving around trying to escape the white box. The chain still clamped on his neck dragged him to a chair in the middle of the room. Monokuma and a whiteboard came out of the floor, Monokuma was dressed up as a teacher and on the whiteboard said: Pop Quiz!

A desk appeared in front of Kyomu, on it was a thick packet and a pen. A timer appeared on the chair counting down from one hour, if you looked closely the chair he was sitting in was an electric chair. Kyomu realized what was going on and started the test. Only 10 minutes passed and he was already half way through, suddenly the 50 minutes left on the clock he had went to 10 seconds! As the clock ticked down Kyomu's pen went faster and faster. The clock hit zero, and the electric chair turned on shocking him. It didn't turn off, not until all that was left was charred remains of his body.

::X::X::

After Monokuma forced us to watch Kyomu's terrifying execution, I went to my room. This was a very very bad day. And even though I didn't want to imagine it, I knew that this wasn't going to be our only class trial...


	5. The Second Floor

"Welcome punks! To your new world!" Monokuma said on the screen while the grate blocking the set of stairs.

"Our new world?"

"Yup! If I don't keep you brats entertained you'll start complaining! Anways, enjoy!" Monokuma said and disappeared.

We all went up the stairs to find a hallways painted red. Now that I think about it, the whole school is painted like some sort of funhouse.

"Nozomi-chan, look!" I turned to see Murasaki holding a picture. I took it from her and looked at it. It was a picture of a group of people who looked like they were friends. They were all wearing similar gym clothes. I looked closely at each face, I onl recognized a few of them.

"Huh, isn't this Enoshima Junko? I heard she also entered Hope's Peak Academy as the Super Duper Highschool Level Fashion Girl. I only seen her in a few magazines," I pointed out.

"Ah, and that's Fukawa Touko, she's famous for her many love stories," Murasaki added.

"There seems to be lots of famous people, Kuwata Leon the baseball star, Maizono Sayaka the idol, and...huh? Isn't this Naegi-kun, Kirigiri-san, and Togami-kun?" I pointed to the three faces.

Could this be a middle school picture? No, I doubt Togami would go to a public school. But, the three of them said this was their first time meeting each other like the rest of us. "Murasaki-san, I think we should keep this picture a secret. It seems suspicious, but I don't want this to cause chaos," I said.

"Yup, I understand. Come on, the others already abandoned us," Murasaki said dragging me down the hall as we passed multiple classrooms.

* * *

"What exactly were you two doing?" Togami asked us.

"Uh, we were talking about stuff!" I said quickly.

"Anways, what did you guys find?" Murasaki asked.

"We found a swimming pool! There were two locker rooms, girls and boys, that were also mini gyms leading to the pool. Also there was like this HUGE library with millions of books!" Ishino said cutesy.

"Anyways, I think we should start investigating on our own," Togami said, "now that the first murder was commited, betraying each other will be much easier."

Before anyone could object Togami left towards the sign that said Library. We all stood in a few moments of silence until Naegi and Kirigiri also decided to head towards the library. Wait, Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami. That's very suspicious.

"Anyways, how about we all to the pool and splash around a bit?" Suzuki asked.

"Cold water is good for my skin," Kirika said.

"Sounds like fun! Until someone falls in and drowns," Tori said casually.

* * *

"What's wrong Fire Girl?" Tori asked me.

"It won't open," I said trying to force the door open.

"That's because it's locked," Monokuma said, "here let me give you a demonstration."

A video played showing basically that only girls can open the Girls Room and boys can open the Boys Room with their Digital Notebooks. If a person sneaks into one of the rooms opposite to their gender the gattling gun will shoot them. That's why we aren't allowed to lend our Digital Notebooks either.

We still decided to take a swim and did. It was really fun, even when I fell into pool. After we all decided to call it a day and dried up we each decided to investigate on our own.

Murasaki and I decided to head to the library. The guys decided to head back to the lower floor, and Ishino, Tori, and Suzumi decided to look through the classrooms.

* * *

"Isn't that Kirigi-" Murasaki started before I clamped my hand over my mouth.

'Let's listen to what they're saying,' I mouthed and we sneaked closer.

"I was really hoping that a murder wouldn't happen," Naegi sighed.

"It was inevitable, they were bound to fall into despair eventually," Togami said, "I just thought the 'Smart' one would be one of the survivors."

"Well, since the first murder was commited more will surely come," Kirigiri sighed.

Murasaki nudged me mouthing, 'let's go before they catch us!' We quickly crawled back to the door, I opened and slammed it and stood up making it look like I just came in.

"So, what kind of books do you like Murasaki-san?" I asked trying to seem natural, if only I was an actress like Ishino.

"What are two doing her?" Togami asked walking towards us without Naegi or Kirigiri.

"We thought we would do some research. Just because you're an heir doesn't mean you're the only one eager to get out," Murasaki said.

"Fair enough," he smirked then left.

"Ah, Murasaki-san and...Hono-san?" Naegi asked.

"It's Kasai (Fire) not Hono (Flame)," I said.

"Ah, sorry!' Naegi apologized.

"It's okay. Anyways, did you find any good information?" I asked.

"Well, according to Togami-kun, in the back there's a room with books that aren't supposed to be revealed to the public, so that's supicious," Naegi said.

"School Annoucements! We are now entering the Night Hours, please go to your dorms and have a beary good night!" Monokuma said.

"I guess we should go," I said.


	6. Motivation

"Good morning everyone," I said when I walked in the cafeteria.

"It seems you're adjusting here nicely," Togami said, "or could you just be distracting us in a murder you just pulled off?"

"Jeez Togami-chan, you're so negative! Maybe Kasai-chan is just really happy today!" Ishino said happily.

"I totally agree with Tamaki-chan! Today I just feel really happy, like nothing's going to go wrong today!" Suzuki said waving her pompoms.

"Hello everyone, I would like all of you to meet me in the gym, it's an emergency!" Monokuma said out of nowhere.

"What were you saying about nothing bad happening today?" Togami asked Suzuki.

We all mumbled on why Monokuma would want us to meet in the gym. "Could another murder been commited?" Suzumi asked.

"That's impossible. Everyone's here," Kirigiri pointed out.

"Upupupu, if y'all hold your horse I'm going to explain why I want y'all to come here!" Monokuma said when we arrived in the gym.

"Y'all?" Naegi asked.

"Well you see, I'M BORED! A murder has already been commited, BUT IT WAS BORING!" Monokuma complained.

"What are you saying!?" Hisame got mad, "a person killing another person is BORING to you!?"

"Yup, it happened all the time at this school. AND THE TRIAL WAS WAY TO FAST-PACED! WHERE ARE THE FALSE ACCUSATIONS!? THE FAKE EVIDENCE!? YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE JUST POINTED YOUR FINGERS UNTIL THE CULPRIT BROKE DOWN!" Monokuma screamed.

"Okay, whatever, can you just tell us why you gathered us here?" Ishino said now really interested in her nails. Actors are confusing.

"Well, I'm going to make this show a bit more juicy!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If y'all please follow me," Monokuma said walking away.

"Y'all?" Naegi asked again.

We followed Monokuma into the Computer Room we didn't notice before. "If y'all look around there should be a computer with your name written on it," Monokuma said getting out of our way.

I looked around until I found a piece of paper with my name on it taped to a computer screen. I sat down in front of the computer and put on the headphone. There was a video paused, so I clicked play.

Before I could prepare myself the video started and showed big sister. "Hey Super Duper Klutz! It's your super duper cool sister Megumi here! How's life at Hope's Peak Academy? Mom and Dad are so proud! They say they'd rather be here in Japan to congradulate you properly then on some lame job in America. Anyways, congratulations Nozomi! Even if you are a klutz try not to let people push you around. And always remember-" suddenly my sister's cheerful face was gone. The lights were off and the furniture was destoryed.

"Kasai Megumi was a devoted worker and a devoted big sister. Everyone loved her for she was a perfect role model. But what could have happened to this 'lovely' lady? The answer will be given on graduation!" Monokuma's voice narrated.

"What is this?" I though out loud. I looked around to see almost everyone else was probably thinking the same thing.

"What did you do to little Yumi!?" Kirika jumped out of his chair charging towards Monokuma.

"Hey stop! If you attack him, he might do something terrible to you!" Hisame grabbed him. Asami, Yamamoto, and Hiro all tried to stop Kirika from doing something he might regret.

"UPUPUPUPU! Yell all ya want, I told you: The answer will be given on graduation!" Monokuma said.

After Kirika settled down we all went back to the cafeteria, but no one felt like eating anything.

"Nothing could go wrong, right Suzuki?" I asked.


End file.
